Saving Nate
by chairbuck12
Summary: It's another summer at Camp Rock and all Mitchie wants to do is spend time with Shane, sing her heart out, and win Final Jam. All that changes when Nate Gray comes into the equation.


**A/N: Guess whose back? This is the first time I've logged into my account in months, and here I am bringing you a new story with a new fandom! Hope you guys like it!**

**Summary: It's another summer at Camp Rock and all Mitchie wants to do is spend time with Shane, sing her heart out, and win Final Jam. All that changes when Nate Gray comes into the equation**

* * *

**Saving Nate: Prologue**

* * *

**It all started with a cigarette.**

It was the first day back from Camp Rock, and I was walking to the cabin that I was going to share with Caitlyn and Tess. The warm sunshine shone through the trees and I could feel myself start to smile. It was my third year and last year at Camp Rock, and I was super excited.

Mostly because Shane was going to be there. We had been dating for almost a year, and things were going pretty well. I'd fly to California at the end of each month just to see him, and he'd send me free concert tickets once in awhile so I could watch him perform.

I loved him. I hadn't told him yet, but I was going to this summer. I _had _to. I liked the way he made me feel; I liked how I'd get butterflies in my stomach whenever I saw him, and how when I kissed him I saw fireworks. I loved how he made me laugh at the silliest things. I just knew that I loved him.

As I continued to walk, I started smelling something strange coming from the woods. It smelt like smoke. I wrinkled my noise at the smell. Was something on fire?

I began walking towards the woods, ignoring the part of my brain that was telling me to _stay away _from burning objects, until I found the source of the smoke. Or rather, who _was _smoking.

It was Nate.

"What are you doing?"

Nate looked up from where he was sitting, back propped up against a tree with a cigarette in his hand, and shrugged.

"Smoking." He said, waving the cigarette back and forth in the air.

"Why?" I asked, sitting down next to him. He shrugged his shoulders again, his hand already positioned to take another smoke. Before he could though, I stopped him, my hand coming out to grab his arm. I didn't know why I did it, but I knew that Nate smoking wasn't just some random occurrence or happening. Something had happened to force Nate to start smoking.

I didn't know that much about Nate. He was Shane's younger brother, and an awesome drummer and guitar player…..and that was all I really knew about him. I never really talked to him _that _much; my focus usually was on Shane. But, he was Shane's little brother, and so I was automatically worried for him, even as he glared at my hand which was still holding his arm so forcefully.

"What?" he spit out at me. My eyes widened, shocked for a moment at his spiteful tone, but then I shook my head. Something was definitely wrong with Nate. Sure, he was a bit self-conceited and full of himself at times, but never spiteful. I wasn't, however, brave enough to grab the cigarette right out of his hand, but at the same time I was not willing to let go of his arm. "What Mitchie?"

I studied him for a moment, trying to pinpoint exactly what was wrong with him. Nothing came to mind, and I sighed, frustrated. It was hard to help someone who you knew so little about. And I wanted to help him.

Instead, against my better judgment, I stood up brushing dirt and leaves from my pants before reluctantly letting go of his arm.

"Smoking gives you cancer." I told him pointedly, because really, I had to say something and that was the only thing that came to mind. Nate stared back at me, and with a final loud sigh I turned away from him and began walking the way I had come. The damage had already been done though. I wanted to help Nate too much, partially because he was Shane's brother and anything that was hurting Nate was probably hurting Shane, but mostly because I kind of relished the challenge in finding out what was wrong with Nate. It was selfish of me, and didn't exactly leave me with butterflies in my stomach, but it was the honest truth.

I was going to uncover the mysteries of Nate Gray, and all because of a cigarette.

* * *

**Review/comment! =)**


End file.
